It is well known that children in the U.S. trail other countries when it comes to learning various topics, especially in the field of mathematics. For example, many children cannot fathom mathematical problems that include several functions, such as adding, subtracting, division and multiplication.
There is a desire, as determined by the inventors of this application, to come up with a fun and entertaining way for children to learn about mathematics, by creating a game that utilizes various aspects of mathematics in playing of the game. This game can be used by math teachers as a teaching aid to provide a fun and enjoyable way to teach various mathematical expressions to children.